This application claims the priority of German application 198 46 823.7-21, filed in Germany n Oct. 10, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a cargo space covering for a cargo space of a motor vehicle, particularly a station wagon. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a cargo space covering for the cargo space of a motor vehicle station wagon, having at least one inherently rigid covering element which, for forming a luggage tray, is arranged in an adjoining manner behind a backrest and approximately at the level of a board edge, which covering element, in its approximately horizontal covering position approximately in parallel to the cargo space floor, separates the cargo space from the vehicle occupant compartment and can be swivelled upward from the covering position about a swivelling axis into an unloading position.
Such a cargo space covering for a cargo space of a motor vehicle is known from European Patent Document EP 0 066 514 B1 and relates to a foldable luggage tray for the cargo space of a motor vehicle. In an approximately horizontal covering position, this luggage tray separates the cargo space from the occupant compartment and comprises two mutually linked covering parts which are connected in one piece with one another by a thin bendable part which forms a hinge. As the result, at least one covering element can be swivelled from the covering position about a swivelling axis, which extends approximately in the transverse direction of the vehicle and is formed by the hinge, upwards into an unloading position. The swivelling of the covering element takes place by means of a connection member, which connects the covering element with the tail gate, whereby, when the tail gate is opened into an upward direction, the covering element is also swivelled from the covering position upward into the loading and unloading position.
However, the covering parts of this luggage tray are arranged such above the cargo space and can be swivelled such that it is hardly possible to load the cargo space particularly with larger goods.
German Patent Document DE 29 21 813 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,555), which relates to a folding covering for the storage space of a motor vehicle, shows another cargo space covering of the above-mentioned type. This folding covering comprises two covering plates which are hinged to one another and which, in an approximately horizontal covering position, separate the cargo space from the occupant compartment. The rearward covering plate of the two covering plates can be swivelled upward into an unloading position about a swivelling axis extending approximately in the transverse direction of the vehicle. On the tail gate, which can also be swivelled upward, a connection member is provided by means of which, when the tail gate is opened up, the rearward covering plate is moved upward into its unloading position. Also in the case of the covering plates illustrated here, the loading of the cargo space with fairly large, bulky goods is relatively cumbersome.
Furthermore, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,543, an arrangement is known for opening the roof of a pick-up truck whose cargo space is surrounded by a box body in the area of the platform. The roof of the box body is essentially formed by two door-type covering parts which are separated from one another by a separating fold extending in the vehicle center and in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and whose respective swivelling axis extends on the exterior side in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. For loading the platform with bulky goods, the two covering parts can be swivelled by means of the above-mentioned arrangement into an opened position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cargo covering for a cargo space of a motor vehicle of the type referred to above which can easily be handled for loading the cargo space with bulky goods.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a cargo space covering for a cargo space of a motor vehicle wherein the swivelling axis extends approximately in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and wherein the covering element can be swivelled in the direction of an assigned vehicle side wall.
In the case of a cargo space covering according to the invention, the swivelling axis, about which the covering element can be swivelled upward from its covering position into its loading and unloading position, extends approximately in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, so that the covering element, which can be swivelled longitudinally to the driving direction, can be swivelled upward into the loading and unloading position, until, depending on the dimensioning in the area of the vehicle ceiling or in the area of a C-column or a possible D-column, it takes up its maximally possible and thus steepest swivelling possibility.
Thus, during the loading or unloading, on the side of the covering element facing away from the swivelling axis, an area of the cargo space is available which, with respect to its height, projects to the vehicle ceiling and, with respect to its width, extends between the rearward loading edge and the side of the rear backrest facing the cargo space. In this very large space, bulky goods can be loaded or removed in an advantageous manner, particularly in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, in which case the whole height of the vehicle is available also on the side of the rear backrest facing the cargo space.
Advantageous embodiments of the cargo space covering for a cargo space of a motor with expedient further embodiments of the invention are described here and in the claims.
According to a further feature of preferred embodiments of the present invention, it was found to be particularly advantageous for the swivelling axis of the covering element to extend in the area of the cargo space in the proximity of the exterior side of the vehicle, whereby, on the side facing away from the swivelling axis, a particularly wide area is obtained for loading the cargo space with bulky goods.
According to a further feature of preferred embodiments of the present invention, special advantages are provided by a covering element which is formed of two covering parts. In this case, the two swivelling axes of the covering parts may be arranged side-by-side and preferably in parallel to one another. By dividing the covering element, two covering parts are obtained which can be moved into a particularly steep loading and unloading position and, as a result, create a large loading space for the goods to be transported.
With respect to the arrangement of two covering parts, it was also found to be advantageous that the two swivelling axes each extend in the proximity of the exterior side of the vehicle, whereby the covering parts can be swivelled to the C-column and possibly the D-column and again provide a large loading space for the goods to be transported.
According to a further feature of preferred embodiments of the present invention, if the covering element or the covering parts are arranged on the covering sections by means of releasable hinges, either one covering part or both covering parts can be removed as required.
In addition, the swivelling of the covering element and of the covering parts can take place by means of a connection member which is particularly easy to produce, requires little maintenance and is connected with the tail gate, or, in a further development of the invention, by means of spring elements, as the result of which the covering parts can be swivelled in a particularly comfortable manner, for example, separately.
According to a further feature of preferred embodiments of the present invention, the two covering parts removed from the vehicle have a shell-shaped construction and can be joined to form a suitcase, which provides an additional usage possibility for the covering parts.
Finally, according to a further feature of preferred embodiments of the present invention, it was found to be advantageous that the hinge halves on the covering parts provided for the arrangement on the vehicle are constructed such that they simultaneously form the hinges of the suitcase and the covering parts can therefore be available for several usage possibilities in a particularly fast and simple manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.